The Flower We Saw That Day- ANOHANA (ChanBaek vers)
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Monster musim semi -baekhyun- kembali datang menemui chanyeol setelah 10 tahun lamanya mereka berpisah. permintaan baekhyun untuk mengabulkan permintaannya pun membuat chanyeol mengumpulkan 4 teman masa kecilnya kembali demi permintaan baekhyun dapat tercapai. namun, dengan adanya kesamaan masa lalu yang menyakitkan. dapatkah mereka mengabulkan permintaan baekhyun bersama-sama?


**CIC FANFIC SHARE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **The Flower We Saw That Day - Anohana Spirit"**

 **(Chanbaek Version)**

 **A fanfic by** _ **Bluepxgeon**_

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love**

 **Genre : Romance, Angst** **/Hurt**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sinar matahari kembali terpendar menyinari bumi, hangat sinarnya disambut oleh bunga daffodil yang sudah mulai memekarkan kelopaknya kembali. Kicauan kawanan burung itu pun sudah menjadi tidak asing lagi. Dengan gembira, mereka menyambut musim semi dengan perasaan suka, lain halnya denganku_

 _Aku membenci musim semi_

 **...**

{ [PART 1] PARK CHANYEOL- Byun Baekhyun, traumaku}

Baekhyun tidak berhenti berkicau, kicauannya yang bising mengalahkan kicauan sekelompok burung kenari yang hinggap diranting pohon sebelah jendela kamarku. Sembari menghisap es krim pongta, jempolku menari-nari dengan lincah diatas _joystick_ yang terhubung layar televisi, menggerak-gerakan karakter _game_ yang kumainkan sesukaku.

"Ya! Ya! Cepat kalahkan monster itu!" kicaunya lagi sembari menarik-narik lenganku antusias. Aku berdecak kesal, akibat tarikannya aku menjadi lengah hingga karakter gameku terus diserang oleh musuh, dan berakibat meteran darah karakterku terus menurun dengan drastis. Konsentrasiku semakin buyar karena baekhyun terus berseru padaku dengan suara yang cempreng, niatnya yang ingin menyemangatiku menjadi tidak ada artinya sama sekali karena nyatanya ia benar-benar sudah mengacaukan konsentrasiku bermain.

'GAME OVER'

spontan aku membanting _joystick_ yang sedari tadi kugenggam , menimbulkan suara bantingan yang cukup keras. aku dapat melihat bahu baekhyun terlonjak kecil ketika mendengar suara bantingan itu, ia pun menatapku dan aku membalas tatapan polosnya dengan tatapan tajam milikku, membuat ia tertegun dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Game adalah sesuatu yang sangat berpengaruh dalam hidupku, sekaligus menjadi satu-satunya sumber kebahagiaanku sekarang, dan ketika ada yang merusaknya maka suasana hatiku akan berubah menjadi kacau balau. Seperti sekarang ini, _Mood_ ku sudah terlanjur buruk.

Karena suasana berubah menjadi hening, aku dapat mendengar auman lapar dari perutku dengan jelas. Mengetahui aku belum makan apapun sedari tadi pagi, aku pun berencana untuk kedapur karena perutku sudah protes minta diisi. Sembari menimbang-nimbang menu apa yang akan aku jadikan makan siang hari ini , namun mengingat aku belum berbelanja bulanan kesupermarket, sepertinya kali ini aku harus memakan ramyun lagi, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ya tidak apalah, lagipula semangkuk ramyun tidak terlalu buruk untuk menetralkan suasana hatiku sekarang.

Dengan langkah gontai aku menyeret kakiku menuju dapur diikuti dengan baekhyun yang mengekoriku dari belakang seperti anak anjing. Sedari tadi dia hanya terdiam, mungkin merasa bersalah karena sudah mengacaukan acara bermainku tadi. Tentu, dia berhak merasa bersalah!

"chanyeolie...baekhyun juga ingin ramyun" cicitnya begitu ia melihatku mengambil sebungkus ramyun dari lemari makanan. Berusaha untuk mengabaikannya, aku memasukkan ramyun itu kedalam air mendidih dalam diam alih-alih ingin menunjukkan kepadanya kalau aku masih marah.

"chanyeolie.. untuk baekhyun mana?" ucapnya begitu sadar ramyun yang kubuat bukan untuk porsi dua orang. Aku tetap keras kepala untuk mendiamkannya, walaupun ia tetap bersikeras pula mengikutiku sampai kemeja makan. Aku pun menyantap ramyun itu tanpa menghiraukan baekhyun yang tengah berdiri disampingku, menatapku dengan penuh harap.

Menghiraukan baekhyun...

Memang seharusnya begitu bukan?

"chanyeolie marah sama baekhyun?" ucapnya parau, tiba-tiba aku merasa bersalah ketika mendapati luka di dalam ucapannya. Yang kuingat, baekhyun adalah anak yang cengeng, ia mudah tersentuh pada hal-hal kecil. Termasuk dengan yang kulakukan saat ini.

Karena menyakiti anak yang cengeng itu tidak keren, aku pun akhirnya melepas egoku untuk mendiamkannya dan beralih menatap wajah lugunya yang terus menatap ramyun dihadapanku penuh harap. menatap obsidiannya yang berbinar itu membuat raut wajahku melunak, bahuku yang sedari tadi tegang pun melemas. Bahkan baekhyun masih begitu mempengaruhi hidupku sampai sekarang.

"kemarilah.." ucapku sembari menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong yang berada disebelahku, sebagai sebuah ajakan untuk memakan ramyun bersama. Baekhyun pun membalas ajakanku dengan antusias, dengan semangat ia berlari kecil menuju kursi disebelahku dan duduk diatasnya.

dan kami menyantap ramyun itu bersama.

seruputan terakhir ia teguk dengan suara yang keras, dan pandangannya kemangkok ramyun itu beralih untuk memandangku yang berada disebelahnya.

"kenyang sekali chanyeolie.." ia tersenyum kepadaku, manis sekali, membuatku tertegun beberapa saat dan seketika seluruh duniaku berpusat kepadanya. Namun, begitu menyadari ada sesuatu yang membatasi kami, sudut bibirku tertarik kebawah.

"kali ini, anggap saja kehadiranmu sebagai bentuk dari stressku" ucapku sembari menundukkan pandanganku kebawah, menolak untuk bertatapan langsung dengan obisidian jernih miliknya yang menatapku kebingungan "tapi...kenapa baru muncul sekarang? Dan kenapa muncul dengan wujud remaja?" pandanganku berubah menjadi sendu begitu aku menaikkan pandanganku untuk menatap wajah lugunya.

Mendengar perkataanku baekhyun terdiam, membuat gestur seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu "kalau soal itu, baekhyun tidak mengerti!" ucapnya girang sembari menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya riang "akan tetapi.. aku masih berharap permintaanku akan menjadi kenyataan"

"memangnya apa permintaanmu?"

"baekhyun juga tidak mengerti!"

aku menghela nafasku pelan diikuti dengan mataku yang berputar 360 derajat. Byun Baekhyun, wujudnya saja yang sudah remaja namun pemikirannya masih kanak-kanak, nyatanya ia tidak berubah sedikitpun walaupun sudah 10 tahun kejadian itu berlalu.

aku menopang daguku malas sembari memerhatikannya yang kini tengah berbicara panjang lebar. Demi menyenangkan hatinya, aku hanya menanggapi ucapannya dengan anggukan malas. Lagipula aku sekaligus menikmati indah parasnya ketika ia berbicara, tentu ini tidak sepenuhnya merugikan diriku.

"kalau begitu pikirkan apa yang kau inginkan" ucapku setelah ia menyelesaikan permbicaraan panjangnya dan tiba-tiba ia kembali tersenyum riang, Byun baekhyun yang selalu memberi energi positif kepadaku. senyuman yang masih saja menggetarkan hatiku.

"kalau begitu, baekhyun ingin semuanya bersama-sama!"

Bersama-sama?

"apa yang kau-"

'TING TONG'

Tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi, menandakan ada seseorang yang ingin bertamu. Aku merasa lengah, karena tanpa kusadari baekhyun sudah melesat dengan cepat menuju pintu. Sontak aku segera menyusulnya dan berusaha untuk menarik lengan baekhyun untuk menahannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?!" gertakku sembari menahan pergelangan tangannya yang hendak membuka knop pintu. Baekhyun nampak terkejut mendapati cengkeramanku yang begitu keras, sekilas ia menatapku dengan pandangan takut, membuat isi kepalaku mendadak menjadi kosong.

Tidak, baekhyun tidak boleh membuka pintu itu sendiri!

"tapi ada seseorang diluar!" teriaknya nyaring, mendesis dan meronta-ronta tak terima untuk melepas cengkeraman tanganku dipergelangan tangannya.

"nanti pintunya bisa-bisa terbuka sendiri-"

'CKLEK'

"apa yang kau lakukan chanyeol?"

Tanpa kuduga pintu tiba-tiba terbuka, menampilkan sosok luhan sedang berdiri diambang pintu dengan wajah datarnya. "aku mendengar ada suara ribut-ribut, jadi kubuka saja pintunya dan ternyata kau sudah disini" jelasnya acuh, nampak tidak memperdulikan apa yang ia lakukan barusan. dalam ketekejutanku yang dapat kulakukan adalah menampakkan cengiran hambarku sebagai balasan. Kulepas cengkeramanku dipergelangan tangan baekhyun dan beralih untuk menggaruk tengkukku yang tak gatal.

Berbeda denganku yang canggung, baekhyun justru nampak lebih antusias. aku dapat mendengar baekhyun memekik girang, ia melonjak-lonjakkan tubuhnya kekanakan sembari menatap luhan dihadapannya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. Tanpa kuprediksi baekhyun tiba-tiba saja melompat dan memeluk tubuh luhan dengan erat. "lulu~ kau tidak berubah!" aku terkejut bukan main karena baekhyun tak segan-segan bergelayut dengan manja dibahu luhan, pekikan dan siulannya begitu berisik. Bagaimana jika luhan merasa terganggu dengan suaranya?

"oi tenanglah!"mendengar gertakkanku baekhyun pun terdiam dipelukan luhan dan ia dengan segera memilih untuk menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, menjadi sedikit penurut karena ia tidak ingin membuatku marah kembali. Sedangkan luhan, ia menatapku dengan mata memicing,seperti sedang menyelidiki sesuatu dari raut wajahku. Jujur,aku tidak menyukai tatapannya itu.

"apa yang kau katakan chanyeol? Aku tak melakukan apa-apa" masih bertahan dengan wajah datarnya, luhan menatapku dengan obsidian jernihnya.

"ah..iya" tiba-tiba aku merasa diriku seperti orang bodoh, dan yang hanya bisa kulakukan adalah menggaruk tengkukku kembali, berusaha untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara kami yang terasa tidak ada habisnya menyatu dengan udara.

"ngomong-ngomong, kenapa leherku terasa berat sekali?" luhan menggerak-gerakan bahu dan lehernya, membuat baekhyun yang berada dipelukannya ikut tergerak, baekhyun yang masih terdiam pun melepas pelukan itu dan menatap luhan lekat

"lulu.. tidak bisa melihat baekhyun?" aku dapat merasakan luka pada ucapannya, baekhyun pun mengikuti arah pandang luhan yang tak menatapnya sama sekali, sedangkan yang luhan lakukan hanyalah menggerak-gerakan bahunya kembali begitu lehernya sudah tidak terasa berat lagi. Aku terdiam begitu melihat raut wajah baekhyun yang berubah muram dan setelahnya aku memilih untuk membuka suara demi mencairkan suasana "jadi...ada apa?"

"oh..ya" luhan nampaknya lupa akan tujuannya datang kemari, ia pun mengambil sesuatu dari tas nya dan menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan berwarna cokelat kearahku

"apa ini?"

"kue mangga, ibu memberikannya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu" mendengar itu aku pun tersenyum tipis, dengan senang hati aku menerima bingkisan itu, walaupun ulang tahunku sudah lewat 2 hari yang lalu namun ini adalah bingkisan pertamaku, tentunya aku merasa senang.

"kau tak memberiku hadiah? Seperti video game ditahun lalu?" tanyaku, dan nampaknya luhan tidak begitu senang akan permintaanku.

"kau akan selalu menghabiskan waktumu untuk bermain dan tidak akan masuk kesekolah setelah hampir satu bulan lamanya kau membolos" aku bisa mendengar suara helaan nafas luhan, lelaki itu pun menyeringai kecil sembari menatapku dengan pandangan remeh.

Tak terima akan ucapannya yang meremehkanku, aku pun menaikkan daguku angkuh. Yang paling tau tentang diriku adalah aku sendiri, dan tentunya aku teguh akan persepsiku sendiri tentang arah jalannya kehidupanku "memangnya kenapa? Sekolah bukanlah hal yang penting"

"kepalamu memang sudah tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih ya?" luhan menatapku dengan jengkel, nafasnya memburu begitu nyatanya ucapannya tak terlalu berpengaruh kepadaku yang bernotabene sikepala batu "kau harusnya malu, chan! Apa dengan tidak bersekolah akan membuatmu tampak keren?!" pekiknya sembari mendorong bahuku dengan sekuat tenaganya, membuat tubuhku terdorong sedikit kebelakang.

Baekhyun nampak kebigungan, ia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun perkataannya tertahan dibibirnya dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya asal, menggumam-gumam tak jelas.

Tak tahan dengan atmosfir ini, luhan pun menutup pintu dengan sekeras-kerasnya seiring dengan teriakan baekhyun yang menggema dipikiranku. Aku masih terdiam, memandangi bingkisan itu dengan pandangan kosong.

" kenapa chanyeol tidak menahan lulu?" aku dapat melihat kekesalan yang teramat sangat diwajah baekhyun, ia meronta-ronta sembari terus menghujani punggungku dengan tinjuannya. Aku berusaha untuk bersikap acuh dan mendiamkan baekhyun yang masih terus mengggerutu walaupun ia terus mengikutiku sampai ruang tamu "chanyeol bodoh! Chanyeol bodoh!"

"memangnya aku harus?" mendadak aku menjadi jengkel, aku menaruh kue mangga itu diatas meja dengan sedikit membantingnya "apa aku harus melakukan itu? Dan lagi, jangan pernah menyebutnya dengan nama lulu lagi"

Baekhyun yang awalnya menekuk wajahnya dalam-dalam, kini beralih menatapku dengan tatapan tak mengerti "kenapa? Lulu tetaplah lulu. Ia baik kepada semuanya, punya banyak video game dan manga.."

"karena itu, dia bukanlah lulu yang dulu lagi. Cowok rendahan itu sudah tak pernah mau membantuku. Dia bukanlah temanku lagi"

"jangan katakan hal yang buruk tentang lulu!" baekhyun memekik dengan kencang, entah mengapa teriakannya menjadi tidak asing lagi diruangan ini, dipikiranku dan juga didalam hatiku. "kumohon chanyeolie, ajak lulu kembali!" baekhyun menatapku sendu. menatapku dengan perasaan yang jernih seiring dengan menguarnya memori musim panas lalu. Memori yang menusuk hatiku.

Tiba-tiba, aku teringat traumaku.

Berusaha untuk menetralkan pikiranku yang mendadak menjadi kacau, aku menutup mata sembari menghela nafasku perlahan-lahan "baiklah.. jika sudah bertemu dengan luhan kau harus ingat permintaanmu ya?"

Baekhyun pun mengangguk kepalanya setuju, dan masih saja menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya, mendadak suasana hatiku menjadi biru. Baekhyun pasti akan sedih jika mengetahuinya

Karena tak hanya luhan yang berubah..

Semua berubah semenjak hari itu.

 **...**

"chanyeolie?" suara lembut itu memanggilku, menyadarkanku karena tak kunjung memutar knop pintu. Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya melamun, karena nyatanya aku tengah menguping pembicaraan ibu-ibu tetangga sebelah yang terdengar sampai kedalam rumahku.

Aku masih terdiam didepan pintu, menimbang-nimbang apakah keputusanku untuk keluar terdengar buruk atau tidak Karena sudah hampir sebulan aku tidak keluar rumah. Namun baekhyun terus mendesakku, menarik-narik kaosku dan merengek untuk pergi keluar. karena rengekannya sangat berisik akhirnya dengan terpaksa aku membuka pintu rumah dengan gusar.

dapat kulihat ibu-ibu tetangga sebelah menghentikan obrolannya dan beralih menatapku, merasa jadi pusat perhatian yang dapat kulakukan hanya tersenyum ramah sebagai bentuk formalitas kepada mereka.

"chanyeolie? Cuaca hari ini sungguh cerah!" baekhyun melompat-lompat girang begitu cahaya matahari menyentuh kulitnya yang pucat. Baekhyun memekik dengan girang sembari bersiul-siul senang.

kenapa dia begitu bahagia disaat aku begitu sengsara memikirkannya?

Kegembiraannya... begitu mengangguku

"bunga daffodil mulai bermekaran, katak pun mulai mengorek bisa kau liat itu chanyeolie? aku-"

"diamlah!"

Baekhyun dan bu-ibu tetangga sebelah langsung menatap kearahku dengan pandangan terkejut. Kumpulan wanita baya itu menatapku pula dengan pandangan aneh sekaligus simpatik yang mana membuatku muak.

Aku segera berlalu begitu saja mengabaikan baekhyun yang mengikutiku dibelakang. Baekhyun memegang lenganku kaku, mungkin masih takut karena aku baru saja membentaknya tadi. Mengingat apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya seharian ini membuatku menyesal. Dia sangat lembut dan sensitif, aku benar-benar tidak sampai hati untuk menyakitinya.

"rumah lulu bukan lewat sini..." cicit baekhyun sambil terus mengikutiku "kita memang tidak kerumahnya. Kita hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar" aku berhenti sebentar, menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum tulus kepadanya. Tanpa keraguan, baekhyun menyematkan jemari mungilnya dengan erat dijemariku yang kasar. Mendongak dan tersenyum kepadaku apa adanya.

Hanya baekhyun yang dapat mengerti diriku. ibu-ibu tetangga sebelah itu sudah lama menjadikanku bahan pembicaraan. Tidak ada yang mau mendengar penjelasanku. Bahkan luhan berkata seperti itu. Ia bahkan sudah tidak lagi memperdulikanku.

"wah ada bunga!" suara nyaring baekhyun membuyarkan lamunanku. Ia berlari kecil untuk menghampiri bunga liar yang tumbuh di pagar pembatas rel kereta api. Baekhyun memetik bunga itu dan memekik senang. " waah, aroma musim panas!" Ia menghirup wewangian bunga itu dalam-dalam sampai dadanya mengempis maksimal lalu melepas hembusan nafasnya dengan semangat. Baekhyun sangat menyukai bunga dan aku harus berlama-lama menunggunya mengumpulkan bunga-bunga itu untuk dibawa pulang.

Sesekali kami bercanda bersama, terkadang aku menertawai wajah murungnya yang begitu menggemaskan ketika bunga-bunga liar yang sudah ia kumpulkan itu digarap habis oleh hembusan angin yang diakibatkan oleh laju kereta api yang sesekali melintas, dan setelahnya dia akan menerjangku dengan hujanan tinju yang tak bermakna karena sudah berani menertawainya.

"hei, chanyeol"

Tawaku terhenti begitu mendengar seseorang sedang memanggil namaku. Kepalaku kutolehkan kesumber suara,dan tertegun sesaat mendapati dua sosok sahabat masa lalu yang masih berseragam lengkap mendekat kearahku.

Sehun dan kyungsoo..

Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini?

"apa yang kau lakukan disini, chanyeol?" tanya kyungsoo, nada suaranya terdengar hangat seperti biasanya. Namun ketika pandanganku beralih menuju sosok tinggi yang berada disebelah kyungsoo, batinku menciut.

Sehun, ia nampak begitu hebat sekarang.

"tidak ada" ucapku lempeng, seolah kami masih akrab seperti dahulu. Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah yang terjadi diantara kami, namun mengingat hanya aku yang tidak memakai segaram sekolah. Tentu saja itu membuatku sedikit malu.

"kau baik-baik saja, chanyeol?" kali ini sehun bersuara, nada bicaranya terdengar santai, namun aku dapat merasakan tajamnya tatapan yang sehun arahkan kepadaku. Tatapan tajamnya itu membuat nyaliku ciut. Aku baru menyadari bahwa sekarang aku sudah jauh tertinggal dibelakangnya, dan aku yang sekarang nampak jauh lebih menyedihkan dari sebelumnya.

"waah kyungie dan hunnie! Memakai seragam sekolah! Kerennya~" suara baekhyun terdengar kembali, mungkin ia sudah menyelesai kesibukannya dan baru sadar bahwa ada sehun dan kyungsoo bersamaku sedari tadi. Ia berjalan melewatiku, menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan berbinar sekaligus juga rasa rindu namun ketika pandangannya beralih kearah sehun, tiba-tiba pipi tembamnya bersemu merah.

Aku mendengus melihat perlakuannya, entah mengapa aku semakin tidak terima jika sehun benar-benar sudah berada diatasku, dan dadaku terasa terbakar melihat baekhyun nampak begitu senang berada didekat sehun. Karena tidak tahan, aku pun akhirnya memanggil baekhyun untuk sekedar mengingatkannya bahwa hari sudah sore dan sudah saatnya kami untuk pulang , padahal nyatanya aku tidak ingin melihat baekhyun berlama-lama menatap sehun seperti itu. "hey, ayo pulang!"

Mendengar seruanku barusan, aku bisa melihat desisan tak mengerti dari sehun dan kyungsoo. Mulutku terasa gagap begitu aku baru menyadari sesuatu "a..ah tidak ini.. baekhyun, bukan ke kalian" setelah ucapanku, aku bisa merasakan raut wajah mereka berubah drastis, tatapan mereka yang sebelumnya datar pun menjadi lebih membola dari sebelumnya, seolah aku baru saja mengucapkan hal yang sangat tidak wajar "apa.. apa kau masih berbicara sendiri. Chanyeol?"

kyungsoo yang berada disebelah sehun nampak terkejut. Ia menatap sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan pandangan khawatir. Sedangkan sehun, lelaki bajingan itu nampak begitu puas begitu aku hanya terdiam tidak merespon ucapannya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas, mengeluarkan seringaian sinisnya yang khas "ternyata itu benar? Kau jarang masuk sekolah, gagal ujian dan masuk kesekolah rendah-

-tidak masuk sekolah dan hanya sebut-sebut nama byun baekhyun"

Aku dapat melihat tubuh baekhyun menjadi kaku begitu sehun menyebut namanya. Pikiranku mendadak kosong , Hatiku menjadi perih begitu namanya disebut begitu saja oleh orang lain, dan itu terasa lebih menyakitkan begitu aku menyadari perkataan sehun memang benar adanya.

 _Musim semi.._

Ditengah kesadaranku aku bisa mendapati kyungsoo melirikku sekilas, ia menatap sehun tidak percaya lalu menarik lengannya kasar "sehun! Kau tak perlu mengatakannya!"

 _Musim semi.._

"memangnya kenapa? Bukankah semuanya sudah terlihat jelas?" sehun masih menampakkan seringaiannya dan kini tatapan tajamnya beralih menatapku remeh "sebenarnya, ada apa dengan otakmu park chanyeol?"

Persetan dengan musim semi!

Aku pun segera melesatkan langkah kakiku untuk berlari sekencang mungkin. Aku mencoba untuk tidak peduli, karena yang kuinginkan sekarang hanyalah pergi. Semakin banyaknya trauma yang kembali kuingat, maka semakin jelas suara bisikan-bisikan itu memenuhi ruang pikiranku.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara teriakan baekhyun memanggil namaku, tiba-tiba aku merasa _deja vu._

" _chanyeol suka baekhyun kan?"_

" _di pembela kedamaian tidak pernah ada rahasia bukan?"_

" _siapa yang suka dengan sijelek itu!"_

 _Musim semi 10 tahun yang lalu_

 _Sepatu miliknya..._

"ARGHHH" langkahku terhenti, kepalaku mendadak menjadi pening begitu ingatan musim semi 10 tahun yang lalu muncul bagaikan asap yang mengepul dipikiranku. Dadaku tersentak beberapa kali, dan jantungku berpicu begitu cepat. Rasa sakit ini... aku tidak bisa membendungnya lagi.. batinku terluka dan terasa perih begitu mengingat aku yang sekarang berubah menjadi sosok yang menyedihkan, tak lain hanyalah sosok pecundang yang menyedihkan

"chan..chanyeolie.." stress itu datang kembali, mengejarku sampai sini dan yang kuyakini sekarang ia sedang berdiri tepat dibelakangku. "apa kau sudah mengerti? Semuanya sudah berubah, byun baekhyun" aku menghela nafasku kasar dan air mata itu pun mengalir begitu saja dari kedua mataku. Aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat, berharap aku dapat melupakan semuanya sejenak, demi tuhan, aku lelah sekali.

"t-tapi..chanyeolie-"

"stressku, biarkan aku sendiri. saat denganmu.. aku jadi teringat hal yang tak ingin kuingat" ucapku ku sembari memutar arah tubuhku kebelakang, untuk menatapnya tajam. Mendapati tatapan tajamku, ia memandangku takut namun aku berusaha untuk memasang wajah tidak peduli "kau tau? Itu sangat mengesalkan".

Mendengar ucapanku, baekhyun menatapku dengan pandangan terluka. Air mata perlahan turun mengalir dipipi tembamnya. Ia mundur perlahan, telapak kakinya yang tak beralas itu ia biarkan menyentuh kerikil-kerikil batu yang tajam. bibirnya bergumam-gumam dan terbata-bata seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu , namun melihat diriku yang terlihat tidak bersahabat kata-kata itu pun ia telan kembali dengan mentah-mentah. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berlari memunggungiku. Meninggalkanku.

Aku terdiam menatap punggungnya yang termakan oleh jarak. Mendadak, aku merasakan kehilangan.

Byun baekhyun... monster musim panas, stressku.. traumaku.

Hanyalah sebuah khayalanku saja.

...

 _OoOo musim semi 10 tahun yang lalu oOoO_

" _aku mendapatkannya!" kyungsoo menatapku penuh harap, sedangkan sehun hanya tersenyum kecil begitu ia selesai membantu luhan membawa barang bawaannya._

" _apa?" tanya sehun, nampaknya ia tertarik akan ucapanku. aku pun terkekeh pelan, sembari mengusap daguku dan memasang wajah yang berlagak._

" _pembela kedamaian!" aku mengangkat jari telunjukku tinggi-tinggi "kita akan membela perdamaian disana, disini dan dimana-mana!"_

" _wooaah keren" ucap jongin dan baekhyun secara bersamaan, semuanya nampak begitu senang. "bagaimana?" tanyaku untuk memastikannya kembali, dan semuanya mengangguk mantab sebagai balasan._

" _bagus sekali! Chanyeol akan jadi ketuanya kan?" tanya baekhyun sembari menarik-narik lenganku antusias, aku pun mengangguk mantab dan semuanya memandangku dengan penuh kekaguman._

 _semuanya mengikutiku.._

 _namun itu dulu.._

 _tetapi semenjak hari itu.._

 _kami semua berkumpul dimarkas rahasia kami yang terletak dibukit kecil didekat perumahan kami. Keheningan menyelimuti kami sehingga luhan lah yang memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu_

" _hey chanyeol"_

" _ya?"_

" _chanyeol suka baekhyun kan?"_

 _Mendengar pertanyaannya, aku pun mengehentikkan permainanku dan menatap luhan dengan dahi yang berkerut dalam. Jongin dan sehun terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan luhan barusan, sedangkan baekhyun- objek pembicaraan- mengeluarkan pekikan khasnya, sekilas aku dapat melihat wajahnya bersemu merah._

" _apa yang kau bicarakan sih?" ucapku dengan lempeng, aku dapat merasakan wajahku memerah sampai ketelinga. Melihat reaksiku sehun pun menghela nafasnya pelan "jujur saja, chanyeol"_

" _ya! Katakan katakan!" goda jongin sembari memukul-mukul bahuku pelan._

" _dipembela kedamaian tidak pernah ada rahasia bukan?" lanjut sehun, yang mana semakin menyudutkanku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam, lidahku terasa kelu untuk mengatakannya, ditambah dengan reaksi baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan, membuatku jadi salah tingkah sepenuhnya._

 _Aku ingin berseru kepada mereka, bahwa aku sangat menyukai baekhyun, namun nyatanya bukan perkataan itu yang keluar dari bibirku, melainkan.._

" _si..-_

" _siapa yang suka dengan sijelek itu!" seruku dengan suara yang lantang. seluruh orang yang berada didalam markas rahasia ini menatapku dengan pandangan terkejut, termasuk dirinya. Aku kira dia akan menangis, karena baekhyun sangat cengeng, namun ketika ia menutup matanya dan membuka matanya kembali untuk menatapku. Bukannya suara pekikan nyaring dan celotehan kemarahan baekhyun yang kudapatkan, melainkan obsidian jernihnya itu justru menatapku hangat diselingin dengan senyuman tulus yang terbingkai diwajah lembutnya._

 _Aku merasa aku adalah pecundang, karena nyatanya senyuman itu justru begitu menggetarkan hatiku. Mengingat aku sudah terlampau menyakitinya, aku pun tak tahan untuk berlari dan meninggalkan markas rahasia kami. Sekilas, aku bisa mendengar suara baekhyun yang memanggilku samar-sama dan juga suara tapak kakinya yang mengejarku menuruni bukit._

 _Aku menuruni bukit yang licin dengan tergesa-gesa, berniat supaya tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang dapat mengejarku sampai kekaki bukit, dan nafasku menjadi lega begitu aku tidak mendengar lagi suara jejak kaki itu, dan juga tidak mendapati suara baekhyun lagi yang memanggil-manggil namaku._

 _Aku pun berencana untuk pulang kerumah, dan tidak ada niatan lagi untuk kembali kemarkas rahasia untuk hari ini dan dari kejauhan aku melihat ayahku sedang membukakan pintu rumah dengan beberapa bawaan ditangannya, kurasa ia akan menjenguk ibu dirumah sakit._

 _Ayah yang melihatku baru saja pulang dari bermain pun mengajakku untuk menjenguk ibu yang sedang dirawat dirumah sakit, namun aku lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan memasuki kamarku untuk segera merebahkan tubuhku diranjang._

 _Aku terdiam, memandang langit-langit kamarku._

 _Tiba-tiba aku teringat senyumannya._

 _Senyuman yang menggetarkan hatiku, sekaligus menjadi senyuman itu menyobek hatiku karena rasa bersalah telah terlampau menyakiti hatinya._

 _Besok..aku akan meminta maaf kepadanya._

 _Akan tetapi dihari esok.._

 _Aku melihat sepatu yang ia pakai kemarin terapung diatas sungai.._

 _Dan baekhyun...tidak pernah datang lagi.._

 _..._

Semenjak kejadian itu... semuanya pergi meninggalkan markas rahasia kami. Apanya yang pembela kedamaian? Mereka sudah pergi begitu saja.

Aku terus berfikir setelah semua yang terjadi kepadaku ini begitu memuakkan. Kenapa hanya aku saja yang berhalusinasi tentangnya? Apa aku salah satu orang yang sama sekali tidak merelakan kepergiannya? Atau aku masih merasa sangat bersalah karena aku belum bisa mengucapkan maaf kepadanya? Apa penyesalanku selama 10 tahun terakhir ini tidak cukup sehingga bayangannya masih selalu saja menghantui hati dan pikiranku?

jika waktu itu aku lebih memilih untuk berbicara jujur , mungkin semuanya tidak akan seperti ini.

Mungkin... aku tidak akan kehilangan duniaku.

Mungkin baekhyun masih ada disini

Mungkin kami akan tumbuh dewasa bersama-sama

Mungkin.. aku akan menikah dengannya.

Tanpanya, kini aku tak lebih hanya sosok pecundang.

...

[PART 1] PARK CHANYEOL- Byun Baekhyun, traumaku ;;; END

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
